Small caliber ammunition, e.g. 25 millimeter, is sometimes ignited by an explosive train which comprises a percussion primer and shock-resistant booster charge. The primer comprises an explosive charge that is readily detonated to produce a low temperature jet of flame against the booster charge. The booster undergoes avalanche self-heating action to generate a high temperature flame against the main propellant charge.
Booster charges known to applicants are multipiece assemblies that are costly to fabricate and assemble into the cartridge. The present invention is directed to a booster charge and explosive train that may be readily fabricated and assembled into a cartridge at relatively low cost. The invention is applicable to explosive trains ignited by different types of primers, e.g. percussion primers or electric primers.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to us of any royalty thereon.